Lovely
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: He thought she was beautiful inside and out.


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Another entry for the CxA 100 Challenge for the theme Lovely. I did my best to make this extra fluffy, but I dunno if I succeded. Please enjoy!

Lovely

He paused, knee deep in the yellow flowers, his head turning slightly to glance over his shoulder, as if hearing a voice on the wind. Blinking, the man exhaled softly, kneeling to touch some of the blooms. This meadow had haunted his dreams, and he almost couldn't believe the place was real, even after being here several times before.

A soft breath escaped him, and he closed mako blue eyes. The wind whispered through his hair, tousling the blond spikes like phantom fingers. He shivered, his fingers pausing on the silky petals as his entire body grew still in the peaceful silence, so still he showed almost no sign of being alive.

'_Are you here?'_

The words were spoke in his heart, but the earth itself seemed to respond, embracing him in her wonder. Beneath his fingers, the delicate plant trembled, the breeze picked up, carrying with it the sweet warbles of some song bird he didn't know, and under the palm pressed to the dirt, he could swear he could feel the pulse of the Lifestream. Another shiver raced through his body; he could feel her presence all around him in all these things, so strong, so near that he felt as if he opened his eyes she would be kneeling there beside him, close enough to touch-

A shrill ring from his pocket broke the beautiful silence, and Cloud's eyes flew open with a soft curse as he dug out the small innocent black and silver device that had just destroyed his peace. Even as he flicked it open, he was half tempted to silence the phone and simply chuck it into the bushes to rot, especially once he saw the name on the caller ID. Heaving a long suffering sigh, he squashed the urge and pressed the button to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Cloud," Tifa's breathy voice greeted him softly. "I'm glad you answered. I was afraid you'd let it go to voicemail. Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

He gritted his teeth, but forced his voice to be normal. "Not really. Did you need something?"

She paused, and he fought the urge to scream in frustration. "I just called to check in on you, and to see if you remembered that Marlene's birthday is coming up."

"Yeah. I remember." Again there was that awkward pause. "Is there anything in particular she wants?" he inquired helplessly, trying desperately to fill the void between them.

"Mmm, she hasn't asked for anything special," Tifa mused. "I guess just do the best you can."

Yeah, sure. The best he can. Cloud doesn't know what a little girl would want for her birthday anymore than he knows the innermost thoughts of a chocobo. He has an idea of what a young boy would want, having been one himself, but it isn't Denzel's birthday; its Marlene's.

As if sensing his doubt, she added, "Really though, the best gift for her right now would be to have you there."

Again, he doesn't believe this. Though Marlene will be enthusiastic to see him, she'll be just as excited for whatever gift he brings. It's the way with all children. He remembers being her age and looking forward to the presents, and once again wonders what he can give her.

"I'll manage," he assured Tifa, though inwardly he wasn't so sure.

"Ok," she chirped. "I'll let you go then. I'll tell the kids you said hello!"

After bidding Tifa farewell, he snapped the phone shut, put it on vibrate, and stuffed the irritating rectangular device into the deepest reaches of his pocket. Heaving a deep sigh he flopped backwards to lie on the warm earth, arms beneath his head, face tilted up to enjoy the warmth of the sun. He didn't like the reminders of the outside world when he was here. Oh sure, they were never far from his mind, but in a place of such exquisite beauty and peace such things almost melted away.

Sometimes the others asked where it was he disappeared to for days at a time, but he always gave vague answers, not willing to let his secret sanctuary be discovered, even by his friends who had the best intentions. Tifa had noticed the photos of the meadow and the dried flowers, but if she wanted to inquire about them, she didn't ask him. And, for that, he was eternally grateful.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in the musty scent of dirt, sweet perfume of the flowers, and the freshness of the plant life around him, smells that put his soul at ease and brought warmth to his heart. It was the scent of life, of the very planet itself, but more importantly, it was her scent.

Adjusting his position slightly, Cloud sighed contentedly, his senses slipping further and further away. Drifting on the edge of sleeping and waking, he no longer knew where reality ended and dreams began.

"Shouldn't you be going to get a birthday gift?" an amused female voice murmured in his ear.

He groaned, but didn't open his eyes. "Not you too."

"What, not happy to see me?" her voice was playful. "I can always leave if you want me to."

"No!" he cried in alarm, eyes flying open as he started to sit upright, but a hand pressed lightly against his chest, keeping him in place.

"Just teasing, love," she giggled. "Relax; I'm not going anywhere yet." He had a momentary glimpse of beautiful emerald eyes before she smoothed a hand over his eyes, urging him to close them again. "I'm here as long as you want me."

His arms reached blindly out, wrapping around the lithe feminine form beside him and pulling her against his body. "I'll always want you," he mumbled into her shoulder. "Always."

Her breath stirred the hair, her fingers trailing through the golden strands. "Oh, Cloud," she sighed softly. "You silly man."

The only response he gave was to hold her closer. He didn't care if this was another of those dream visions. All that mattered was that she was with him for the minute. Keeping his eyes closed in case the moment would vanish, he slowly moved his fingers to touch the soft silk of her brunette hair, breathing in deeply of her floral scent. She lay quietly in his embrace, offering him only the comfort of her presence, waiting for him to speak first.

"Sorry," Cloud sighed at last, his voice slightly muffled from his face being pressed against her hair. "I always seem to fall apart when I'm with you."

"It's okay," she soothed him. "No one can blame you for that, and you know I never will."

He nodded his head slightly, relaxing his grip to give her room to breathe. "Yeah."

She laughed then changed the subject, her tone questioning. "So, honestly, what are you going to get Marlene for her birthday?"

"I don't know. I doubt that she's going to want a toy sword or a Frisbee."

Tittering, the woman tapped her finger against his nose. "I'm afraid you're right. You really don't know much about little girls, do you?"

"Not at all," he admitted. "I don't suppose you have any suggestions?"

"Hmm. . ." She cuddled closer to him as she thought, her head nestling into a comfortable place on his shoulder. "She's at one of those awkward ages where she's almost too old to play with dolls and things like that, but too young for makeup and 'big girl things'."

Cloud at last gathered enough courage to open his eyes, looking down at the lovely woman snuggled against his side. Her lips were pursed in deliberation, her brilliant green eyes staring thoughtfully up at the brilliant blue sky, and her slender, delicate feet bare. He could scarcely believe that this radiant creature would tie herself to him, that she would actually _want_ him. It's beyond all his understanding as to what she sees in him.

"Well," she mused out loud, her fingers idly tracing patterns on his chest as she spoke, "I remember I dearly loved my privacy at that age. Mom gave me a diary to write down all my thoughts and dreams in. That would be a good present. Make sure it has a lock, so she feels like it really will be private and safe for her."

"A dairy," he repeated. "I think I can manage that."

"Of course you can," she said merrily, poking him in the side. "Make sure it's pretty, but not too little girly, okay?"

"Okay." He was only half listening to her, his eyes greedily devouring her, drinking in the sight of her to sustain him through the long days where he will have to rely on his memory to bring her image to his mind. "Anything else?"

Her nose wrinkles as she thinks, and he watched her, captivated by how expressive her face is. Even when she is trying to hide emotion, it is reflected in those poignant eyes. His hand reached out, lightly touching her cheek, though she didn't seem to really notice, starting to ramble again.

"We didn't really have much money when I was a girl, so I didn't have a whole lot of toys. I did like my bicycle that Mom bought me. Maybe one of those? A shiny pink or red one, I think would be best. Or purple. No tassels though; tassels are babyish. It can have a basket on it though, for her to carry things in."

"That sounds good," he said idly, tucking a lock of her mahogany hair behind her ear. "A bike and a diary. I'll pick them up on my way."

"Good." She gave him one of her smiles that makes him feel as if all is right and good in the world, and for a moment he can forget that she isn't alive. A pang in his chest made him cringe; he hated remembering that she'll eventually have to fade away again, with only her spirit to keep him company.

As if sensing his melancholy thoughts, she reached up, cupping his face in her cool hands. "None of that," she told him sternly. "No moping, no depression. I'm here as long as you want me, remember?" Cloud nodded, and she suddenly smirked, looking mischievous. "Though if you don't go to Marlene's birthday, I'm sure you're going to have a very sad birthday girl, an irate Tifa, and an angry daddy to deal with!"

He joined in her laughter, his hand finding hers while the right cradled the back of her head, hand twining through the silken brunette strands. Her laughter causes his soul to rise up from the depths of his dark despair and bring him up to the heaven they were laying in.

"Oh Aerith," he murmured, rolling over onto his side and, in a surge of boldness, pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're so lovely," came his hoarse whisper.

Her giggles had subsided, eyes growing soft as she reached up to trail her fingers down the side of his face. "Thank you," she told him, and he could see the faintest hint of a rosy blush on her pale skin.

"You really are," he murmured, feeling horribly embarrassed, ducking his head to avoid her eyes.

"Don't hide," she comforted. "Really, it's sweet of you to say it. No one's ever told me anything like that before."

Peeking at her through the strands of hair that had swept across his eyes, he inquired incredulously, "Never?"

"It doesn't really count if your parents tell you, at least not in my book. I mean, it's your parents' job to love you no matter what, so of course they're going to tell you what a cute or handsome child you are." She tickled him lightly, still smiling. "So this is a first for me."

"It's the truth," he insisted, drawing on reserves of courage to continue speaking without stuttering, forcing himself to meet her gaze, no matter how humiliating it might be. "And it's not just physically either, though you're beautiful that way too. You have so much love for everyone, and you just, I don't know," he fumbled helplessly. "You're just lovely inside and out."

Her wide forest green orbs stared up at him, bright with moisture. "Cloud," she murmured softly, "I-I don't know what to say. That's possibly the most wonderful thing anyone's ever said to me."

"I mean it. Every word."

"I know. It's just a little unbelievable for realize someone thinks about me that way," she admitted, glancing away shyly.

He was floored. Aerith, shy, not realizing how much people admired and looked up to her? How could that be? It was if the sun didn't know how important it was to the planet or that water didn't know how vital it was to life.

"It's the honest truth," he told her.

She blinked up at him, the sun suddenly blocked from her face as he leaned over her. For a moment Cloud only stared down at her, expression unreadable. Then he bent his head down, lips fitting lightly against hers. It was slightly awkward, innocent and tentative, and over far too quickly. He pulled away, horribly flustered and embarrassed, his cheeks flushed.

"Never. . . first time. . .sorry-" he started to mumble, but a finger against his mouth stopped the words.

"Don't," she told him softly. "Just kiss me again."

His mako blue eyes widened, but before he could think of anything to say she had gently brought his head back down, her lips meeting his in a softer, warmer kiss. Cloud felt the world around him fade away as she patiently taught his lips how to move with hers. Soon their mouths were touching in unison with confidence, breath mingling, tongues twining, soft gasps escaping them both.

But yet again heaven was shattered by the blasted cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Cloud yelped and muttered a curse as he pulled himself reluctantly away from the now giggling woman beneath him.

"What?" he snapped into the phone as he flipped it open.

"Whaddya mean what, Spikey?" Barrett's voice bellowed from the phone. "Don't give me that punk attitude of yours!"

Cloud winced and held the phone slightly away from his ear as his friend continued his rant, feeling Aerith shaking with suppressed laughter. "I'm sorry!" he shouted in the direction of the phone, trying to speak over Barrett's loud roar. "You know I hate the phone! Just tell me what it is you wanted!"

"Oh- right." Barrett paused momentarily before launching into speech again, this time in a softer tone. "Teef told me that she talked to you about Marlene's party, but I wanted to make sure you're comin'. You _are_ comin', aren't ya? It'd break her little heart if you didn't, and then I'd have to kick your a-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Cloud assured him hastily. "Cross my heart."

"You sure?" the burly man's voice questioned him, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Positive," he sighed. "I just have to stop and pick up some presents, and then I'll be there."

A booming laugh of joy echoed in is ear. "Great! I'll see you then!"

Cloud hung up the phone, glancing ruefully over at the woman who was beaming at him broadly, the humor reflecting in her eyes. "He's the same as ever," he told her with another long suffering sigh.

She giggled. "Poor soul," she teased. "Tormented endlessly by your friends; whatever shall you do?"

He groaned, burying his face in his hands momentarily. "Guess I have no choice, huh? It's time for me to go."

Her arms slid around him from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder. "I'm afraid so. The outside world calls you, but you can come back to this place whenever you have the time. It will always be here."

"You too?" Cloud's face lifted to look at her face, so close to his.

"Why would I stay here?" she inquired, moving her head nearer so their foreheads touched. "I'm always with you."

A shiver went through his body and he held onto her tightly for a long moment before reluctantly letting her go, standing up and extending a hand to help her to her feet. He relished the feel of her small hand in his, gazing down into her deep green eyes.

"Then I guess it's time for us to go."

"Yes. But first, here." She was suddenly offering him a potted plant and he took it, startled. It was a bright yellow flower unlike any he had ever seen, its stem thick and pale green, its center a warm brown.

"What?"

"For Marlene," she told him. "My gift to her. It's a sunflower."

He nodded turning to stow the plant safely in one of Fenrir's compartments. "I'll tell her. She'll be very happy to know you remember her."

Her pale fingers were suddenly fumbling near his chest, and when he looked down, there was a delicate spring of bright blue blooms wedged carefully in between the silver wolf ornament and his clothing. His sky colored eyes turned to hers.

"Forget-me-nots," she answered simply.

Fingers curling around hers, he told her seriously, "I never could forget a piece of my heart."

The warmth of her lovely smile dazzled him as she leaned forward to kiss him lightly, a brief touch of warmth. Then she pulled away from him and the brightness of the sun behind her blinded him momentarily. When he regained his sight, she was gone. He cried out in sorrow and pain, reaching out into the air as if trying to grasp hold of her.

"_Silly man,"_ a voice whispered in his ear as the wind blew. _"I'm still here. I'm all around you. Can't you feel me?"_

He flushed, chagrined, and he heard the echo of her laughter on the breeze. "Yes," he murmured.

Regaining his composure, he snapped the compartment shut, being extra careful not to crush the flower, then he straightened and glanced back at the field. The flowers seemed to dance in the wind, brilliant in color, releasing their fragrance into the warm summer sky. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply of the scent, and he was acutely aware that Aerith was right. She _was_ still there.

"_Let's go, Cloud,"_ her sweet voice urged him softly.

His dark lashed lids fluttered open, a smile tugging at his lips. "Right," he agreed, getting onto his motorcycle, pulling down his sunglasses and starting the engine. It sprang to life with a roar and he was off like a shot, leaving the flower field behind him. But its image stayed imprinted in his mind, along with the image of Aerith's lovely face, and her spirit with him.


End file.
